No indirect, as Akari said
by Juny-Lee
Summary: I really reccomend: do not read. So stupid to your mind.


Hey human. Human! Heeeeey, look here!

This is me, Juny.

Let me make some disclaimers and warnings:

01. Don't you like Yuuiru? **Come back to the FF's homepage**.

02. I don't own the characters except Yuki and Rui.

03**. This fanfic just was born because I had nothing to do in my job during the week. So you know why this fanfic is so stupid.**

04. **Some hentai scenes**, Take your own risks and read, if you want.

To Hinata: nothing relationed with RP except that fact what Akari helped Airu with a tip. Maybe you leave me alive…..

oOo

- No indirect, Akari said...

_And I was think about what she told me._

_Please, try to understand me: since December I've fell in love for Yuu (or Amano) and I always was rejected by him. No, I couldn't stop to love him, however, I have my doubts about. To make the party better: He tweeted few days ago that he fell in love for one girl. _

- I know, honey, but think about it, Airu. What do you gonna lose? Some tears, perhaps. You're already prepared for the bad news, so talk to him. Without indirect.

_I spent one week thinking about. And I've decided. So I turned on my computer and for my lucky he was online. _

"_G-evening, ppl!" And few minutes later he answer me._

- Amano, can I talk to you?

- About what?

- D.M. _- and I turned the screen to the DMs box. _

"Look, do you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Just say the truth, without indirect or half-answers."

"Hm…."

"Yes or not?"

"Yeah… I swear."

"Ok. I know that I asked you once, but answer me: Who is the girl that you've fell in love?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

_And I took a breathe._

"Because I'm concern about it. There's no news since 'til Tagiru noticed it. I li… no… In LOVE you and you shout out to the world that you've fell in love. Answer me: Who is she?"

"Ahn…."

"Don't worry."

"I don't know how I can say this…"

"Keep Calm."

"Ok… before: do you promise me you aren't going to kill me?"

"I swear."

"…"

"Go ahead, I'm waiting."

"Airu-san…"

"Hum?"

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"I… I… I LOVE YOU!"

_The world around me stopped for one moment. _

"…"

"What?"

"Wait a lil' sec, let me process this data…"

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, don't worry. I just… Can I go now in your house?"

"Now? It's over 3 a.m.!"

"Yes or Not?"

"Yeah, you c-"

_I grabbed my xros loader and leveled at my computer. "TIME SHIFT!"_

_In few minutes I was in the Amano's living room and beside me he was surprised and holding a glass of water. _

- Here you are. - _he said, surprised._

_Let me comment one thing. _

_Though I just want to hug him, I had NO IDEA why I went there. _

_Seriously._

- Ahn…

- Want something? Water? Juice? Cookies?

- Ah no… thank you.

- I think I know what you want.

- Do you?

- Hm… Hear me saying the same words that I've wrote on twitter few minuts ago?

_I agreed with him._

- Maybe you gonna kill me, Airu-san… but….

- "But" what?

_He just left the glass instead of the table, and before I noticed, my breathe was taking off by him. When he turned me away, I could feel my tears in my face._

- I'm sorry.

- Nah, don't worry… I'm crying but… it's just happiness.

_He hugged me. Stay in his warm arms was the thing that I most wanted along those months…._

_But wait, the story didin't end here. Hold it up._

_Suddenly, something hot started to enter in my shirt. In few minutes I swear that my bra was visible._

- Hey.

- Hm. - _He started to kiss my neck._

- You're trespassing the limi…

_Who said that he listened me? Sure not, he didn't._

_Little by little, he made me lay down I the coach. First my shirt, after my skirt and after more the clips that hold my hair._

_Aw please, don't blame me! If I know that will end like this, I never went there during the night. But honestly, whatever I say, I though about it. I think we might wait 2 years or more, but… but…_

- Airu-san…

- hn?

- Could I say to you one thing?

- su-Sure… _- his hand ran off my spine, and made me grasp a little._

- I've wait for this since the day that I met you.

_This time his cothes went to the floor together with my bra and underwear._

_Dear reader, should I tell you the details?_

_Yes?_

_Ahaha, wait, I won't tell you everything what happened that night, but, let me say 4 things._

_1. Yuu looks like a innocent crybaby. Watch out, the things are never as they appear be._

_2. I never mind that was so painful. At leastwhen he started to move it._

_3. 5:40 a.m. That was the hour what I came back to my room._

_4. My friends saw thorugh my (red) face._

- Airu.

- Yes, Yuki-chan?

- Where were you last night?

- Why?

- I called you on MSN and… Wait, what is this? Did you get hurt somewhere?

- huh?

- Heya Yuki - Rui, my Kei Visual-friend said - This just could be done if someone sucks the neck. And she was away in the night as like Yu- MY GODNESS AIRU, DIDN'T YOU-

- What? _- holy f***._

_He looked me very well._

- Yuki-han, I guess I know why she didn't answer you on Messenger.

- I also mind where she went, Rui.

- Nyah? _- NO, THEY DISCOVERED!_

_The both looked at each other and together they said:_

- They did it.

- Hey…

- Tell us, Ai-han, what happened? - _Rui asked me_.

- No way! I won't tell you about my familiarity!

- Gosh, Airu! What you've done…

- So I guess he finally admitted that you're his beloved girl. - _he asked._

- Sure yes.

- Explained.

_We were taking about it when in the school gate Yuu called me._

- Airu-san!

- Ah! Yuu!

_He entered in the school._

- Hey wait a sec, dude, students from other schools cannot enter here! - _Yuki said._

- I know. Also, Airu-san, take it.

_He gave me a lil' paper._

_Rui and Yuki stared us._

- Nobody can say **about** it… - _Yuki said_.

- Seriously, who gonna mind that? - _Rui said._

- Huh? - _Yuu tried to disguise_.

- Don't try to do it. Yuu, they already discovered it.

- How?

_I aimed to my neck, where he sucked off._

- Oh man…

- I'll fix it with make up later.

- Ok… so, bye!

_He kissed me quickly and tuned away from my school._

_In the paper, he wrote: "Thank you, Airu. I never fell like this before, with other girl. Please, be my girlfriend!"_

_And now you know how we became a couple. You'll probably blame me, because I didn't tell you all the details, but look… Somethings we keep in secret, right?_

_Well… thanks for read my story, reader. I'm glad to met you._

_With Love, Airu. _

_oOo_

_PS: I wanna know how Akari will end up with Taiki. HeheHejhsauhvh\zsh_


End file.
